Shatter
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: Abby and McGee are working when a shooter storms in NCIS. Major angst!


The bullett had come apparently out of nowhere, shattering the perfect peace of the evening.

_"I'm here, Tim... Can you hear me?"_

Abby and McGee had been calmly talking about the contents of the laptop of a petty officer who was missing on Tim's desk, when someone had stormed in the office and randomly fired a gun at everyone and everyone they saw, trying desperately to get out.

_"Everything is going to be all right now, we'll be in the hospital in no time."_

A couple of agents were able to stop the shooter, who was a suspect that had scaped from interrogation after viciously attacking and stealing the gun from the man who had been questioning. He knew he was cornered, and decided that if he was going down, he was going down with a bang, and that he wasn't going down alone.

_"Allergies? I... I don't know, I don't think so..."_

Until he was stopped, Bill Rice had shot the gun twenty-three times, killing two people and injuring another six. It had been quite an uproar to have such a masscre in a place as secured as NCIS headquarters, with policemen and military high ranking people in every man had gotten lucky, but only for a few minutes. A few minutes that caused so much damage...

_"It's OK, everything it's OK now, don't worry, baby"_

Abby barely noticed anything. She was chatting with Tim on his desk about the latest clues they had gotten when suddenly they heard some screams. Before she could register it, before she could even learn the origin of the screams Tim had yelled an urgent "Abby, down!" and had roughly pushed to the floor. At first she thought he was being way too harsh, but then she heard the shots.

_"I-I don't know... illnesses? No... He got a lot of colds when he was a kid, he-he told me, but... nothing serious, he's usually very healthy..."_

Tim had fallen to the floor, just a few seconds after her and in a most unnatural way. Worried, she called his name and approached him, concerned that he might've hurt himself while falling. And then she saw it. All the blood that was pooling under him... She moved to face him and saw it. It took all of her willpower not to scream, or cry. They have gotten him, he had been hit.

Twice.

_"When the hell are we going to arrive to that hospital?"_

_"We're arriving, miss, try to calm down."_

His white shirt had been completely soaked in crimsom red. The shots had been quite close to each other, one in the chest, the other one in the stomach. The shooter had simply fired as many shoots as he could, and Tim had been in his way. It was a miracle that he had survived, even those few minutes. Others had been killed on the spot. Abby remembers trying to diminish the bleeding with her hands, those big bright pain-filled eyes, and the last thing he said before passing out. He'd asked her if she was ok, if she was hit. Sweet Timmy.

_"I'm here with you, ok? And I need you to fight this, all right? Do it for me, for your Abs."_

The minutes while the ambulance came had felt eternal. Each and every passing second, Tim was bleeding out on the floor, getting paler and paler, and no one was coming. There had been other injured people too, who needed to be taken care of, but in that moment Abby didn't care about them. In that moment the only thing that really mattered in the world was Tim, and that he got the help he needed. Before it was too late.

_"We'll be in the hospital in a couple of minutes, and we'll need you to go to admissions and give his name to the receptionist, ok, miss? I'll show how to get there, is real simple."_

_Abby nodded to the EMT, while she still held Tim's limp hand on her own, strongly._

She remembers the relief she felt when the ambulance got there and the paramedics took Tim, knowing that he was in good hands. She also remembers how none of the EMTs had objected to her getting in the ambulace with them, how they've just asked her Tim's name and she'd seen what had happenned. Everything had happenned had good as it could have gone, but yet...

_The ambulance had finally arrived to the hospital, and as the EMTs and some more medical personnel that was at the door took Tim away. It broke her heart. She wanted to be with him, to let him know that she was there for him to tell him everything was going to be okay. She needed to see him, to watch him breathe. But he was getting help, those doctors were going to fix him, those doctors were going to save him. If she didn't believe that, she would... she just... It was a thought way too disturbing, way too shattering. She shakily gave Tim's name to a kind woman who was in admission and then was shown to a waiting room. _

_Abby sat in one of the chairs, and completely broke down. Her sobs filled the room. Her sobs filled the whole floor._

_She had realized everything she could be losing that day._

_Her sobs filled the room._

A/N: Did you like it? I just can't stop! I'm hooked to the show, and there's terrible lack of McGee angst on it so I had to fix it, didn't I? I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing at first, but I liked the thought of the broken timeline. Anyways, I'll probably write a couple more chapters of this (with the rest of the team, more Abby angst and Tim's fate), even if I'm already doing another multi-chapter story...But if you like them and want me to I'll promise to finish both! ^^ Just tell what you think, any thoughts are appreciated! And as always, english is not my mother language so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have made.

You know you want to revieeeeew!


End file.
